My Dear Amelia
by avengellie
Summary: Loki has been completely in love with Amelia since they day they met. They grew up together. They had always been best friends. But now he has no choice but to push her as far away from him as possible.


_Alright so I've been meaning to do this for a while. This is maiiiinly just so I can finally write out my OC's history and everything with Loki.  
__It's like. It's an AU where he isn't completely insane/evil/whatever... It's kind of complicated to describe. Just. He's not cray cray, mmkay? And it's different than canon in the sense that the boys are thousands/hundreds of years old. In this, they're really _really_ young and grow up with the OC. I really hope that makes sense. Okay. I'm just gonna get to the story now I'm sorry wow -E_

* * *

"_Because I never loved you._" Loki's back was to her and she immediately stopped reaching for him, exhaling sharply.

"Wh…" Amelia's voice cracked softly and she shook her head in disbelief. "_What_?"

"I never loved you," he repeated simply, spinning around to face her. His eyes were hard and unforgiving. "It was _all _just a _trick_."

_17 years earlier…_

Odin cleared his throat importantly and glanced down at his boys.

"Now," his voice was quiet as he looked between the two of them. "Remember what I told you. You are to be courteous and _respectful_. You are only to speak when spoken to, and are _absolutely forbidden_ to speak when Mr. Fletcher or I am speaking. Am I completely understood?"

"Of course!" Thor grinned up at him.

"Absolutely, father," Loki chimed in, smiling slightly. Odin looked at the pair, deciding whether or not to trust them. Sighing softly and looking forwards at the doors, he nodded once.

"We'll find out." Reaching in front of him, he opened the doors and held them open for his sons. Thor walked in happily, looking around the room. It was long and thin, the walls plain and undecorated. A single long table was in the middle, chairs surrounding it. On the far side of the room, the wall was covered in windows. Walking a little further into the room, he tried to see what was on the other side but the room was completely dark.

Loki, however, wasn't looking around the room or trying to see past the windows. He stood just inside the doorway, eyes fixated on a small girl sitting at the table. The chair almost looked comically big compared to her and she was staring straight forwards, looking at nothing in particular. Her hair was light blonde and extremely curly, put loosely in two braids, framing her pale, freckled face. What Loki couldn't get past, however, was the intensity of her emerald green eyes. Sure, he had green eyes, but there was something about hers that drew him in. Odin gently pushed him forwards and he realized he had been staring, his mouth open slightly. Quickly shaking his head, he glanced at Odin and quickly walked further into the room.

A man in the corner of the room cleared his throat softly. His back was to the room as he looked through the dark windows, seemingly able to see through them perfectly fine.

"Welcome back, Odin All-Father," the man said coolly as he turned around to face them. He had a long face, his cheeks almost looking hollow. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes almost _too_ dark, his skin almost _too_ pale.

"Mr. Fletcher," Odin nodded in recognition.

"I see you brought the princes with you today." He raised his eyebrows, glancing between Thor and Loki. "Please, sit." He added, gesturing to the table. The boys quickly sat down, the chairs much too big for them, too. "Shall we begin?" Mr. Fletcher asked as Odin took his seat. He walked to the table and took the seat across from him.

Thor was listening adamantly to the conversation the men were having, but Loki couldn't focus. His attention kept returning to the girl across the table. Her braids were tied in pure white ribbons to match her plain white dress. He jumped very slightly as his Fletcher and his father stood, quickly turning his attention to them as though he was listening the entire time.

"Your boys may visit the cafeteria if they'd like," Fletcher glanced at the boys again. "It's down the hall. Fifth door on the left. You probably passed it on your way here." He looked at Odin, his eyebrows raised.

"Thor, Loki," Odin looked between the two. "Mister Fletcher and I will return in an hour. You are to either stay in _here_, or in the cafeteria. _No exceptions_."

"Of course, father!" Thor smiled and hopped out of his seat as the two men left the room quietly. "Are you coming, brother?" he looked at his brother hopefully and Loki blinked, as if confused.

"Oh, um…" he licked his lips slightly, glancing at the girl again before quickly looking at Thor. She still hadn't moved a muscle. He would have thought she was a doll if she hadn't been blinking or he couldn't see her breathing. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll catch up in a little bit." Loki added, giving his brother a goofy grin.

"Fine!" Thor sighed dramatically. "Well _I'm_ starved. See you in a bit!" he grinned before running out the door and down the hall eagerly.

"So how come you're here?" Loki blurted out the second the door was closed. "I mean, I didn't think that kids would be allowed here… I mean, it's dangerous, right? That's what father said, anyway. Tho- My brother and I were only allowed after _ages_ of begging…" he couldn't help but ramble on, watching her curiously. But she didn't make a sound. She just stared on. Loki's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forwards on the table in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I've been here my whole life. I work here," she said finally, eyes focusing on him for a second before she quickly looked away. He frowned slightly at her dull, almost lifeless tone.

"What d'you mean? Do your parents work here or something?" He put his chin in one hand, his elbow on the table in front of him. She was obviously trying her best to ignore him. "'Cause I mean—"

"I'm not supposed to talk," she told him quietly, glancing around the room.

"Come _on_, they're not even in here," he rolled his eyes, glancing at the still closed door before returning his attention back to her. "So what's your name?" She stayed silent for a minute before finally giving in and looking at him.

"X."

"That's not a real name," he rolled his eyes again. "What's your _real_ name?" She just blinked at him.

"I'm, um," she paused. "That… _Is _my real name…" her confusion evident in her voice, despite her face remaining blank. Loki just shook his head.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" he dropped the subject, pursing his lips slightly in thought. "How old are you?"

"6."

"Me, too!" he grinned at her. "But I'm turning 7 in a week." She just stared at him. "Favorite color?" he asked suddenly. The girl looked slightly taken aback by the question, the first traces of any emotion on her face.

"I… Don't have one…?" she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Just pick a color you really like. Right now. Any color. First one that comes to mind," he urged her eagerly.

"Erm- green?" Loki grinned at her again.

"I love green," he replied quickly, "my favorite by far." Her eyebrows furrowed very slightly before her face returned to its blank state. The pair sat there, just watching each other from across the table silently for several minutes.

"Hey, 'X'?" Loki asked finally, his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"I think your name should be Amelia." She looked confused and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Amelia Black." He finished, not taking his eyes off of her. X was quiet for a long time, clearly stunned. No one had ever considered actually 'naming her' before. She was always just 'X'.

""Amelia Black'?" she repeated softly.

"Well you can't just go by 'X' forever," he shrugged and her face flushed very lightly.

"Why that name, though?" she asked him curiously.

"Wellllll…" he grinned at her. "I love that name. My favorite by far."


End file.
